


Candy Rush

by orphan_account



Series: Halloween Rush [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Candy, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Clint take Daisy Trick or Treating.<br/>Bucky and Daisy prank Clint</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Rush

Daisy was very excited to go trick or treating. Her dads Clint Barton and Bucky Barnes were taking her

Daisy war wearing a Princess Leia costume with Bucky as Luke Skywalker and Clint as C3PO. 

Daisy said excitedly ,"Come on papa and daddy, we have to go."

Clint replied," Yeah sweetheart,coming," and then said to Bucky," She is already on a sugar high without the sugar."

Bucky just laughed.

After they finished roaming the neighbourhood, Clint was exhausted and practically collapsed on the couch falling asleep. Daisy however was even more hyper than before because of the candy she had eaten. Bucky now had the responsibility of calming Daisy doen and putting her to sleep.

It seemed impossible given how excited she was. She turned toward's Bucky with a mischievous glint in her big brown eyes.

Bucky shivered.

"Papa want to play a prank on Daddy?"

Not really waiting for an answer she rushed into the kitchen and came back with a bottle of whipped cream.

Bucky asked,"What are you going to do with that?"

Daisy smiled and proceeded to smear Clint's arms and face with the cream making him look like a Santa.

Bucky amused brings a camera and clicks several pictures for blackmail puposes. He then kisses Clint and takes Daisy to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> 1st in the series


End file.
